dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Blade
(ザックブレード Burēdo Zakku) is a male being from Earth that shares a demonic and human heritage. At his debut, he starts off as a part time chef in the seafood restaurant known as Fillet-O-Plaza, but when some Alien soldiers from an intergalactic Fleet threatened to destroy his hometown, Zack officially became a defender of earth. Later on in the series, it is revealed that he was one of the few apprentices to be trained by the master and current head of the Legendary Dragon School, Zen Taijama. Appearance Zack has a slim, but fairly toned body. It is complimented by his fair skin color, short, messy blond hair, and handsome facial features. Zack also has blood red eyes that show fierce determination and the will to protect anything. He wears a red and white track jacket that has a zipper and the end of each sleeve. Underneath his jacket, he wears a black, tight, short sleeve shirt that hugs his chest and revealing his fairly toned abs. He also wears loose, black jeans that are made for combat with a black leather belt with a steel rectangle buckle. He also wears black tennis shoes on his feet and fingerless knuckle gloves on both his hands. Personality Zack can be described as a laid back individual who prefers to take life at his own pace. He is also polite and sincere to all of his friends and his sister. He shows great manners and has high tolerance. He would sometimes read comics and play video games, dreaming to be a hero like some of his icons. Zack can also get into arguements with his sister over petty things, but will still protect her, no matter what. He also takes his training very seriously. In combat, Zack can be very protective of his comrades, always rushing in to save them. He can also be merciful most of the time, as he hates killing, but loves to fight. He will become furious if his friends are hurt by a person, even more so when it's his sister that is hurt. In his flashbacks of when he was a young child, Zack was very hyperactive, getting very excited over every little thing. He was so interested in the stories of his father and how he wanted to be like him. But after his mother passed away from an unknown illness, Zack became more grown up. He also took on the duty of protecting his sister. History Zack never got to know his family, for his father abandoned him when he was only three years only, making his sister just a newborn. His mother eventually passed away due to a serious illness. Due to his mother's wishes, his sister went to live with their grandfather while he was taken in by the Head of the Dragon School Fighting Style, Master Zen. This was the start of their close bond, with Zack viewing the old man as a father figure while being a son that he never had to him. When he entered the dojo, he had met with six other kids. They too were taken in by him. From there, he was trained in the most rigorous of excersises as well as education. Zack formed a deep friendship with each of the other children, thinking of them as a true family. More to be written... Powers and Abilities With Demonic blood flowing through his veins, Zack is a very powerful fighter. He is able to mold both Ki and magic excellently, using them for various purposes. While having access to the average abilities of a human, Zack can also tap into his demonic roots and channel it to either increase his attacks, use more, or even transform. After he foregoes further training from Master Zen, Zack gains the ability to fuse Ki and Magic together, increasing his powers exponetially. Techniques and Special Abilities Ki-Sensing: 'Zack has a solid mastery of this skill. He can sense a small amount of ki to an overwhelming source of it. He can sense ki as far as the end of the solar system, being able to be a great defender of the planet. Zack knows the importance of this skill and has used it constantly to save his own life. However, due to this, there is always room for improvement. '''Flight- '''Zack has great mastery of flight. It is even his main source of transportation, much to his sisters chargin. '''Experienced Martial Artist- '''Zack has some mastery of the Dragon School martial arts, despite of having most of his moves being self-taught. He can hold his own in most battles, but will have to resort to Ki based attacks if he's going against a stronger opponent. ' Afterimage Technique- '''The ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Zack was taught this by Master Zen in a foreign planet. '''Full Power Energy Wave: '''Zack can fire a beam of energy if enough energy is applied to his arm. In order to use it, he needs to form his energy into a sphere. From there he will unleash a wave of energy that can damage an opponent. '''Demonic Slash: '''One of Zack's demon techniques. He channels his demonic power into his finger tips. Then he moves the channeled arm in an upward motion, creating a purple blade that can cut through nearly any material. He is also able to perform two consecutive slashes while doing so. '''Demonic Cresent: '''One' of Zack's demon techniques. He channels his ki into his arms with only a little bit of demonic power. Then he overlaps his arms, with each set of finger tips touching the elbow. Zack then unleashes the stored energy by making a slashing movement with both arms, creating a golden arc. He mainly uses this move for defensive purposes when he doesn't have enough time to evade the oncoming attack. '''Full Power Energy Blast Volley: '''Zack can fire many high-powered ki blasts in rapid succession. First he gathers two spheres of energy, with one being on each hand. Then he unleashes a variety of blasts in a volley-like manner. '''Force Push: '''By channeling ki to one or both of his arms, Zack is able to fire it in the appearance of a powerful gust, sending the opponent back. '''Doragon Gan: '''Zack's signature technique. He learned this technique from Master Zen's instruction. He opens his hands wide and holds them in a wide and vertical fashion. From there, he does at least one rotation, channeling his will to protect into his ki. He is able to use it efficiently and is considered to be one of the best users of this technique. '''Dragon Fireworks: '''A alteration of the traditional Doragon Gan. The preparation is done in a similar manner, with the difference being the ending pose, which is reminicent to the Final Flash. From there, Zack fires a barrage of ki blasts at the enemy, with the damage being stronger than an average Blast Volley. '''Demonic Torrent: '''One of Zack's more devastating demon techniques. He channels his demonic power along with his ki into his fingertips. Once they are overflowing with energy to the point of it leaking out of them, Zack then slams the ground, unleashing the pent-up energy in a razor-sharp cyclone. '''Dragon Buster Tentai Doragon Ikari Transformations Demonic Awakening With the demonic blood coursing throughout his body, Zack can transform into a more demonic appearance. When he transforms, his skin turns pale as various markings appear along the forehead area. He gains a boost in strength, endurance, speed, and increased ki output. Demonic Awakening 2 This form is the result of Zack further exploring his demonic roots . He first assumed this form when ??? nearly killed him. His demonic blood soon activated itself and with it, effortlessly defeating him. In this form, Zack gains a massive power boost, increasing his physical capabilities to rival that of an inexperienced warrior in Super Saiyan 2. Zack's appearance also changes drastically. The markings that once existed only on his forehead are now all over his body. He also has sharp, black horns that protrude from the sides of his head that goes in an upward fashion. His eyes change into a blood red with the irises becoming black and the pupil becoming white. Also, his muscles swell up a bit. Gallery Demonic Slash.jpg|Zack's Demonic Slash DBZ FANON TECHINQUE.jpg|Zack Channeling his demonic energy Demonic Dorrent.jpg|Zack's Demonic Torrent Demonic Cresent.jpg|Zack's Demonic Cresent DBZ FANON MAIN CHAR.jpg|Zack charging up a one-handed Ki Blast Trivia Zack's creation was possible due to GZero's desire to create a powerful human-like character that didn't have Saiyan blood in him. Category:Hybrid Category:Human-Demon Hybrid Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Student Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Resident